


[PodFic] Above and Beyond

by WarriorDrgnMage



Series: The AU Life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [PodFic] Series [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Sacrifice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDrgnMage/pseuds/WarriorDrgnMage
Summary: Rose_Milburn's original summary:Arlon Price wants to be a Voralys armsman, but some things are above and beyond...
Series: The AU Life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [PodFic] Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062539
Kudos: 1





	[PodFic] Above and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Above and Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773407) by [Rose_Milburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn). 



These snippets are good warm up for me!!

You can download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/aqh890imxxug3l3/Above_and_Beyond.mp3/file).


End file.
